


Love Never Gets Old

by sayachaan



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayachaan/pseuds/sayachaan
Summary: it's been twelve years, and iroha and sana do some gardening
Relationships: Futaba Sana/Tamaki Iroha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Love Never Gets Old

“It’s a miracle we’ve survived this long, Iroha.”

Iroha glanced over to her left when she heard the soft voice of her wife. Sana was busy admiring one of the tomato plants that they had planted a few months ago which was now heavy with ripe tomatoes. 

Sana pinched a tomato between her middle finger and thumb, letting the sun glint off of the two silver rings that she wore on her middle finger. One of them bore runes that spelled her name, and the other was thin and looked like a creeping vine, with a pink gemstone in the middle. Iroha had the matching ring on her middle finger which was currently covered by a brown gardening glove. 

“I’m sorry for being sudden, I just was thinking, you’re twenty-seven now I’m twenty-six, and… magical girls don’t often live this long,” she said, plucking the tomato off of the vine and extending it out to her wife.  
  
Iroha gratefully accepted the small fruit, popping it in her mouth, before smiling at Sana. “I mean… thanks to the Doppel system, I suppose we Kamihaman girls don’t even have to use our magic.”

Ah, that was right. Magical Girls in Kamihama didn’t have to turn into witches anymore. The system had been in place for already around twelve years. It felt like an eternity.

Yes, it may have side effects; if you looked at Iroha’s wife’s ears, several chunks were missing or abnormally grown, and if you looked at Iroha’s hair, there was a reason she kept it so short. As of late, the two of them had resorted to leaving Kamihama to hunt witches and get grief seeds, and they were sure several other girls had had the same idea.

“Our magic is getting weaker, though. It’s just like Azusa-san said, we grow weaker as we age. Of course, Yachiyo-chan is still as strong as ever-!” Iroha giggled before reaching into the seed packet she was holding and sprinkling a few seeds into the hole she had just dug. “Hmm, what is she now, thirty… thirty-one? But she’s still like she was at nineteen, I don’t understand how she does it.”

“It’s Yachiyo-san, what do you expect?” Sana pushed a few stray green strands out of her face as she reached into the plant to pluck another tomato, this time eating it herself. “She was always the strongest out of all of us, despite what Tsuruno-san said…”

“Sana, you don’t have to be that formal, we’ve been friends with these guys for twelve years- you can use ‘chan’,” Iroha turned her gaze down to the new hole she was digging, setting down her trowel to plant a few more seeds in it. “Speaking of, it’s been a while since all five of us hung out together… I actually think it’s been since Feli-chan graduated college.”

Sure, they had seen the other three, but really only on their own- Tsuruno had brought over food just the other day, even. The brunette’s cooking had definitely improved in twelve years from the infamous 50/100 food she had been known for.

“Oh, it’s been that long, hmm?” Sana asked, turning her attention to the strawberries which she began to pluck and put into the small basket she had brought out for that purpose. “I can’t really even believe that Felicia-chan went to college in the first place… she never seemed one for higher education.”

Iroha giggled lightly, stripping off her gardening gloves and putting the trowel down for a moment. “Yeah, and I think before that was Kaede-chan and Rena-chan’s wedding. I wonder how they’re getting on together… I hope they don’t still argue like they did when they were teenagers.”

Sana extended a strawberry-holding hand out to her wife, a light smile on her face. “One can hope, but...” Her expression suddenly shifted to a more somber one. “I miss them. I miss all of them, Team Mikazuki, Kaede-chan, Momoko-san, Rena-chan… even Izumi-san and Madoka-chan and her team.”

Iroha shifted a couple of inches over to allow her wife to rest her head on her shoulder. “I know… I miss them too.”

Sana lifted her head to give Iroha a light kiss on the cheek. “At least we have each other, though… I have, I have no idea where I’d be without you.”

“I love you so much, Sana-chan,” Iroha muttered, shifting her head downwards to kiss the other on the tip of her nose.

“I love you too, Iroha.”

**Author's Note:**

> irosana is all i write thats it im sorry   
> anyway yeah i wrote this in like half an hour on a random burst of insp i should've put somewhere else


End file.
